osesbetafandomcom-20200223-history
ReactOS 0.2.0/Changelog
Here are following Changelog for ReactOS 0.2.0: Ntoskrnl.exe * Implemented driver reinitialization (Eric Kohl) * Added "addr" "x" and "tlist" commands to kdbg (Art Yerkes) * Added the beginnings of an implementation of NtSetInformationToken (Art Yerkes) * Implemented shared segments for images (Hartmut Birr) * Work on the error log worker (Eric Kohl) * IoReuseIrp, IoQueueThreadIrp, IoEnqueueIrp implementations (Gunnar Dalsnes) * APC improvements (Gunnar Dalsnes) * Exception handler on broken usermode stack pointer fix (Mike Nordell) Win32k.sys * Window activation/focus (Filip Navara, Gé van Geldorp) * StretchDIBits implementation (Filip Navara) * Initial implementation of message hooks (Gé van Geldorp) * Support for the FR_PRIVATE and FR_NOT_ENUM flags for AddFontResourceEx (Thomas Weidenmueller) * Implement real locking for GDIOBJ objects (Gé van Geldorp) * Stretchblitting 32->32, 8->8 bpp implemented (Aleksey Bragin) * GetMessageExtraInfo and SetMessageExtraInfo implementations (Thomas Weidenmueller) * Initial implementation of maximize/restore and minimize buttons for windows (Thomas Weidenmueller) * Implemented WM_SETCURSOR messages (Thomas Weidenmueller) * Serialize access to display driver (Gé van Geldorp) * Implemented SetCursor and rewrote some cursor/icon routines (Thomas Weidenmueller) * Support for RASTERCAPS in NtGdiGetDeviceCaps (Filip Navara) * RLE4/8 Bitmap Compression support (Jonathan Wilson) * LR_SHARED flag support for LoadIcon and LoadCursor (Thomas Weidenmueller) * Rewritten painting implementation (Filip Navara) * Font smoothing implementation (Thomas Weidenmueller) * GetGUIThreadInfo implementation (Thomas Weidenmueller) * EnumProps, EnumPropsEx implementations (Thomas Weidenmueller) * Marshall messages across process boundaries (not complete yet) and generalize message sending from kernel (Gé van Geldorp) * Initial NtGdiStretchBlt implementation (Aleksey Bragin) * Message queue fixes (Thomas Weidenmueller, Mike Nordell) * Palette fixes (Filip Navara) User32.dll * CopyImage, FindWindowExA implementations (Filip Navara) * ScrollWindow, ScrollWindowEx, ScrollDC and DDE ported from WINE (Filip Navara) * TabbedTextOutA, TEXT_TabbedTextOut, TabbedTextOutW (Casper Hornstrup) * Proper scrollbar implementation (Gé van Geldorp) * Work on MDI child windows (Filip Navara) * WndProc changes (Jonathan Wilson) * CheckRadioButton implementation (Thomas Weidenmueller) * WM_MDICREATE support (Richard Campbell) Shell32.dll * Fix shell image loading (icon index 0 is invalid) (Martin Fuchs) * Tranparent icon labels on the desktop (Martin Fuchs) * Implemented IShellExecuteHook for control panel (Martin Fuchs) * MessageBox-implementation of RestartDialog and RestartDialogEx (Martin Fuchs) * Allow SHGetPathFromIDListA to resolve items in special folders (Gé van Geldorp) * Execute items by default using new function ShellView_OpenSelectedItems (Gé van Geldorp) * Czech translation (Filip Navara) * Rewrote SHGetFolderPathA to call SHGetFolderPathA (Filip Navara) * Rewrote SHGetSpecialFolderPathAW to call SHGetFolderPathAW (Filip Navara) * Correct path parsing in ISF_Desktop_fnParseDisplayName (Martin Fuchs) * Implementation of shell link resolving for ShellExecuteXYZ and IExtractIcon (Martin Fuchs) * SHGetPathFromIDListA/W now functions as Microsoft® Windows®; only real file system paths, no virtual CLSID paths (Martin Fuchs) * ISvItemCm_fnQueryContextMenu: distinguish between Open and Explore commands (Martin Fuchs) * ShellView_DoContextMenu: activate Explore-Context menu on the desktop (Martin Fuchs) * ShellView_CreateList, SIC_Initialize, PidlToSicIndex: enabled transparent icons on the desktop (Martin Fuchs) * Improved error handling for many functions (Martin Fuchs) * IShellLink: implemented IPersistFile::IsDirty (Martin Fuchs) * ShellExecuteExA, ISF_MyComputer_fnGetDisplayNameOf: handle shell links to virtual folders (Martin Fuchs) * ExitWindowsDialog: implemented shutdown request (Martin Fuchs) * Implementation of RestartDialog and RestartDialogEx (Martin Fuchs) * SHELL32_GetItemAttributes: implemented SFGAO_LINK (Martin Fuchs) * Implemented SHGetRealIDL (Martin Fuchs) * SHBindToParent: call QueryInterface for Desktop (Martin Fuchs) Ntdll.dll * Implemented fast loading of bounded images (Hartmut Birr) * Implemented handling of tls sections (Hartmut Birr) Iphlpapi.dll Nameservers are now correctly listed when per adapter nameservers are specified in the registry (Art Yerkes) Uxtheme.dll * DrawThemeText and GetThemeBackgroundContentRect implementations (KJK::Hyperion) * Button class work (KJK::Hyperion) Msvcrt.dll * Port of WINE __CxxFrameHandler and C++ functions (Steven Edwards) * Make printf flush the output stream (Mike Nordell) Explorer.exe * Basic support to display NTFS streams (Martin Fuchs) * Context menu implementation for desktop window (Martin Fuchs) * Beginning of drag'n'drop support on the desktop (Martin Fuchs) * Implementation of control panel folder (Martin Fuchs) * Now using a light weight approach without button controls (Martin Fuchs) * Now a icon cache for start menu and quick launch bar (Martin Fuchs) * Direct file system gains a huge speedup for the start menu (Martin Fuchs) * Start menu now can be used by keyboard navigation (Martin Fuchs) * Size of notification area and quicklaunch bar in the desktop bar are now automatically adjusted (Martin Fuchs) * Better looking icons with 4, 8 and 32 bit colors (Everaldo Coelho) Csrss.exe * Auto-detect whether to create a GUI or a TUI console (Gé van Geldorp) * Improved keyboard handling (Art Yerkes) Pci.sys * Use HAL PCI bus routines in order avoid race conditions (Eric Kohl) * Use slot number to distinguish multiple device of the same kind (Eric Kohl) Afd.sys * AfdDispCompleteListen, AfdDispListen, AfdKillListenRequest, TdiAddressSizeFromType, TdiBuildNullConnectionInfo, TdiListen implementations (Casper Hornstrup) Tcpip.sys * IP addresses are now registry-configured, per-adapter (Vizzini) * DisplayTCPPacket, TCPListen prototype implementations (Casper Hornstrup) * DispTdiAssociateAddress, DispTdiListen, DisplayTCPHeader, DisplayTCPPacket, TCPListen, TCPiReceive, TCPReceive implementations (Casper Hornstrup) Ws2_32.sys CreateCatalog implementation (Casper Hornstrup) Cdfs.sys * Finished media change support, except for prper volume dismount (Eric Kohl) FreeLoader * Detect serial ports and serial pointer devices (Eric Kohl) * Detect PS/2 Port and Pointer Device (Mouse) (Eric Kohl) * Calculate CPU speed (Eric Kohl) General * Work on winlogon.exe, msgina.dll (Thomas Weidenmueller) * WinMM.dll ported from WINE (Steven Edwards, Casper Hornstrup) * Work to compile ReactOS using other compilers than GCC (Mike Nordell, Aleksey Bragin) * Initial version of VBE miniport driver (Filip Navara) * Initial version of generic framebuffer display driver (Filip Navara) * Addition of Kernel Javascript System: allows scripting of kernel debugger (Art Yerkes) * Move desktop window proc from WIN32K to CSRSS (Gé van Geldorp) * Import of shell32 from WINE (Gé van Geldorp) * Swedish keyboard dll (Johannes Olofsson)